five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caelywobbles234/FNaFanon E3 - September 2017
Hello everybody, and welcome to the first ever monthly FNaFanon E3 for September 2017! If you don't know what this is, I recommend taking a look at my announcement blog post for more info before reading. Anywho, I'm too excited for any further introduction, so without any ado, let's get right into this! FazbearFreak First off, I am glad to announce Fazbear's last chapter in his FNaF Extended Timeline; Five Nights: Family Reunion! This final installment will bring the Afton family back together for the last time for an epic closing chapter to the series. Expect this game to be released sometime in Spring 2018! Also, Fazbear has confirmed to me that he will probably not be making Five Nights in Sillyvision anymore, as he has sadly lost interest in Bendy and the Ink Machine. However, when I asked him if he is planning to revive The Shift at the Arcade 2, the cancelled sequel to the original TSATA, at any point in the future, he stated that he 'cannot confirm or deny this rumor'. Could this mean something for the future of the TSATA series? SpringThing14 Sadly, I have not been able to get the chance to chat to Spring on Discord. However, he did accidentally confirm to me on the wiki a planned Brother Location sequel! Sorry about that, Spring. There's always next time though, so PM me on Discord whenever you get the time, and I can interview you for the next FNaFanon E3! :) Demonic BB DBB has left me a cryptic message teasing the next installment in the Ten Nights at Jaclyn's series. Here it is: "To know how it all happened, you must rewind the box." Be sure to share your thoughts of what this could mean in the comments below, guys! :) Also, he did mention to me that he has a game idea called "Five Nights at Fazbear's Family Diner", which will feature the unwithered animatronics, Vixen, BB, the Puppet, and Golden Freddy. He has not yet confirmed whether this will be a thing or not, however. Tina.g.sherwin Tina has definitely confirmed something big to me over on Discord. Announcing.. FNaF: Scrapped - Revamped! This will be a complete remake of one of Tina's first ever games, FNaF: Scrapped, and will feature new story, characters and minigames. Old prototypes of Freddy and Co, as well as some new faces, will be making an appearance in this new game! Here is an excerpt of the game's plot that he has given me: "The year is 2037. You have just applied for the job as nightguard at Fazbear’s Storage, a warehouse where old animatronic mascots created by this children’s company from the 70s-90s are stored. You think the job is going to be easy, but things are a lot grimmer than they seem…" Tina is promising interesting new mechanics and characters for this next installment in the FNaF: Scrapped series. Oh, and the game is set for release sometime in October 2017, so get hyped, guys! :) Noah.4434 Noah has given me quite a bit of info, actually, compared to everybody else. He has confirmed to me that Ten Nights at Buck's 3 will take place in the player's house, and that the game will be inspired by both TJOC and FNaF: SL. He has also confirmed to me two characters for the third installment in the series: Scorched Buck and Scorched Aika. He has furthermore stated that some other new faces will appear in the third game, whom will play some important roles in the TNaB timeline! :) Lord Bowser Bowser has confirmed to me that he is planning a short story based on the Five Nights at Rex's series, so there's something to get excited for! He has also said that FNaR 3 and 5 will be exactly the same as FNaF, but FNaR 6 will be completely original. The sixth installment will take place 25 years after the first game in the series, or 1 year after the third. It will be set in a house of fear based on Jurassic Fright, and the employees have found 4 animatronics to use for the new attraction so far... ;) Welp, that'll be it for the first ever FNaFanon E3! Thank you to all who participated, and sorry to all those who didn't get the chance to! I'll cya guys next month for the second installment! :) Thanks for reading, guys, and I'll see you all next time! :) -Caelywobbles P.S. Downtown Freezy told me this on Discord: "Freezy Mania details: itsgood" So, uh.. yeah. Woopeedoo. Category:Blog posts